The Blue Eyes of Scorpius Malfoy
by archerLyra
Summary: 4 years after the war Hermione Granger is working for the Ministry but no closer to finding love. Draco Malfoy has just returned from France with his son Scorpius but is no closer to finding acceptance. Things are never boring in Wizarding London, especially with a mother like Narcissa Malfoy and friends like Harry Potter and the Weasleys. Draco/Hermione Harry/Luna side pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione Granger was officially done. Walking tiredly home from the ministry the 22 year old witch let out a breath of frustration, she had fought a war to be equal only to hit a wall of ministry idiots. She is getting closer to a park, when a cold chill hits her skin. Hermione feels herself being drawn to a wall, after a moment of touching the bricks she feels the strong wards and breaks through them without pausing. After the wards dropped she could feel the dark magic soaking the air, a soft whimpering caused her heart to hammer. Looking into the alley that had been hidden her eyes met a large man with wild hair pointing his wand at a writhing figure making choked sounds as they curled around themselves. She looks back to the attacker, sees his face and blanches, it is Rodolphus Lestrange.

Her senses hone-in she sends a powerful body-bind before sending ropes to bind the fugitive along with a few powerful stunning spells. As she runs towards the collapsed fugitive and victim she gathers what had happened, a small wallet was spilt revealing a large amount of gold spilling around it. Before looking at the victim on the ground she secures Lestrange and adds five more hexes, just to be safe before looking to the man that had been tortured.

Her heart jumped at the familiar face of Draco Malfoy, he was curled on his side with his blond hair dirty from the ground and a cloak around his body, but it was him. She remained frozen before quickly sending a patronus to the Auror's office with their location and a heads up to the bound fugitive Lestrange and a victim. More whimpers reach her ears as she looks at Malfoy's back, a black cape is draped over most of him but is damp and sliced. She looks to his face again but sees he is unconscious still and his breathing even, pulling the cloak from his right arm and front, Hermione's heart froze.

Curled in Draco's body is a small boy, his sniffs were muffled and only his curly blond hair peeked out from his father's protective hold. Hermione couldn't stop her sob as her wand revealed two broken ribs with cuts and bruises covering Draco's arms, back and head, he had been kicked and beaten with his son curled in his arms for protection. Once the ribs had been set, the cuts sealed and the bruised beginning to fade Hermione rolled him onto his back. The small boy was still trying to hide by his father's side, she gripped her wand to examine the boy and sighed in relief, he was physically alright.

"Hello," she cleared the roughness from her voice, "I am Hermione, it's safe now, help is coming for your father."

The blond boy looked up to her with dazzling blue eyes, he whimpered daddy causing her heart to once more throb, her arms seemed to be pulled to the boy. Her hands were softly under his arms and lifting him with ease, time seemed to slow as he floated into her embrace. The dark magic faded from the air as the alley let the afternoon sun warm it, Hermione felt alive, like she had when trying her wand for the first time. The breath was forced from her as time resumed with a spike of magic under her skin, her body hummed as the boy's small arms wrapped around her neck.

His hands immediately began pulling her hair from her twist until his hands could clench at the strands. His wet cheek was pressed to her left cheek and hair as he whimpered in her ear, she held him closer and rubbed his back. The boy's cries softened as she spoke comforting words to him, she thought he had peeked up to see her eyes but she wasn't positive. She settled the young Malfoy on her lap as his arms remained tightened around her neck.

The older Malfoy was breathing steadily, she waved her wand to scoop the money into the wallet before floating it back onto Malfoy's person. There was a dark green stuffed dragon in the alley a few feet from them, she cleaned the dirt and blood from it before shrinking it inside her robe pocket. She also cleaned up Malfoy and the boy in her arms, though he didn't allow his front to be removed from her she was able to straighten his blue collared shirt, black vest and small black slacks.

Just as she began to become impatient, five Aurors entered the alley with their wands up. She turned and stood so they could see her face fully, one of the older men recognized her first. The boy peeked from her neck as she straightened, at the sight of the robed men he began to cry again accompanied by warm moisture seeping into her jacket. Three of the men went to Lestrange while the older man and the other approached her and Malfoy as Hermione rocked the boy. She began to hum to him and rub his back, after a few moments the boy was back to hiding in her neck and hair.

Before they could address her, Hermione cast a special silencing charm she had perfected around the Malfoy boy's ears so he could only hear a soft piano being played, Harry coined the name kidmuffs for the spell. She spoke once they were close enough, "I felt a disturbance and broke the wards Lestrange had cast. With the money previously on the ground I assume Malfoy was ambushed and forced into the alley by threat to his son and himself. When I entered the alley I saw Lestrange standing over Malfoy with his wand drawn, the child was being held by his father for protection." Hermione held her wand to her head extracting the memory, the older man produced a vial. "I will follow you to St. Mungo's for Mr. Malfoy's recovery, his parents and wife should be informed."

The older man nodded looking more like a new recruit as he followed her orders, once the man had disappeared with Draco, the other tried to grab the boy who began to scream. Hermione turned from the man with a glare, "I have him," she removed the kidmuff charm from his ears. "He is going to the hospital where they can make your father better, would you like to go there too?" She spoke in a soft voice as his face burrowed in her neck and hair, his hands began to feel her hair again.

It felt as if they were alone as the small boy leaned away from her, his hands rested on her shoulders with her hair still trapped in his fists gently. The sad blue eyes that starred back at her held her captive, she felt he was looking directly into her soul and making a deep connection. Hermione blinked and the noise around them returned, his face was quickly hidden back in her neck and hair as his hands resumed tugging shakily through her hair, repeating daddy.

She placed her arm more securely under his bottom before quickly drying and sanitizing herself and the boy, he seemed embarrassed at his accident. Hermione unconsciously rubbed his cheek and soft curly blond hair, after combing it with her fingers the boy was asleep in her arms with his head against her collarbone. The thought of setting the boy down disturbed her so she held him more tightly as she placed the kidmuff charm on his ears before apparating to St. Mungo's.

The hospital lobby was noisy, many people were moving around, she spotted the other Auror who had begun to approach her. "Miss Granger, the healers are treating Mr. Malfoy as we speak, I have been informed to wait with you until my superior arrives."

"Do you have any other information?" Hermione questioned in a bossy tone.

"Not at this time," he looked over her shoulder, she turned to see the older man was now behind her.

"That's all Abbott, Miss Granger, my name is Ross please follow me." He turned and walked to the lifts, they arrived in a private waiting room. He gestured for her to sit, she gladly did and leaned back to allow the boy to be comfortably draped over her torso. "We have attempted to contact Narcissa Malfoy but she is currently out of the country, the Malfoy house elves are informing her as soon as she is located." He made it sound as if she had been avoiding the law instead of most likely just being on holiday. "Lucius Malfoy is unfit to collect Scorpius Malfoy as he is a patient in the long term care here. The mother's name has been removed, his father has full custody and no one but Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy is listed as a trusted guardian for the boy."

"His name is Scorpius…" she mumbled this to herself and the boy's curly hair, of course a Malfoy had perfect curls. "I will stay with the boy and care for him until his father is fit to take him or his grandmother arrives." She said this in a strong tone as she looked to the older Auror Ross.

"Very well, you are authorized until Draco or Narcissa Malfoy inform us otherwise, Mr. Malfoy will be moved to his recovery room. The hospital as been informed of your presence and will accommodate you if you wish to remain with Mr. Malfoy."

She wanted to leave and sleep in her own bed but the small breath on her neck stopped her from running. "I will do just that, you know where to find me if you need anything else. Also… would you inform Harry Potter-"

"I've already informed him, Mrs. Potter said she would be sending some items for you and the child, evening," he gave her a nod before disappearing.

Hermione debated setting Scorpius down but felt how tangled his hands had become in her hair. A nurse directed her to the room Malfoy was in, his muscles jerked but other then that he was asleep. The nurse informed her Malfoy was in a magical coma for the next 6 hours to allow him to heal before waking on his own.

The nurse looks over Scorpius who stays asleep before giving the all clear and leaving the room. Hermione ignored the curious looks from the nurse as she refused to set the boy down or allow the nurse to remove him from her arms.

The room had a sitting area with two long couches and four chairs, it was finely furnished. Everything looked clean and expensive, Malfoy lay on a bed in the corner, close to his bed was another that was lower to the ground. She released the kidmuff charm a final time before jostling Scorpius in her numb arms. Hermione was seconds from collapsing on the bed and sleeping when Harry and Ron came into the room with a leather bag.

She held her finger to her lips before setting Scorpius down, Harry produced pajamas without being prompted. After the boy was magically changed she cast a silencing spell over the beds containing both Malfoys. "I trust you read the report," Hermione broke the silence casually.

Ron's mouth was hung open and his ears red, Harry was looking curious and spoke first. "We saw the memory, flawless work as always, but-" He looked at Ron uncertainly, though Ron was not an Auror he still hung around looking for something to excite him.

"Was he helping his uncle, he could'a been meeting him for some kind of deal," there was a glint in Ron's eyes, Hermione narrowed her own.

"Ronald Weasley," her tone was venomous, "you do not take your son to meet with a crazed criminal. Honestly," she shook her head in disapproval.

They had broken up soon after the battle at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were now friends of Harry more than a friend to the other. Hermione was more comfortable treating them both as her brothers and often took a mothering tone, one that only Harry smiled at. Ron had become a little unbearable after their breakup, he was overprotective and jealous while Harry and herself shook their heads and continued on. She felt even Harry was tired of Ron's whining attitudes and obsession with the spotlight. A position she and Harry were glad to fade from, Ron soaked it in and walked so reporters could not miss him. Currently Ron was helping George with his shop when he wasn't womanizing and sharing stories in different pubs.

Hermione looked back to Scorpius who was sleeping under the blanket, the sun was now set. She looked to Harry to see him looking at her curiously again, he smiled softly before giving her a strong embrace. She relaxed and let the air she was holding out, Ron was now pacing towards the door while Harry spoke.

"Malfoy just returned from Paris with his son Scorpius," Harry was repeating the facts she craved in a soft tone. "Scorpius's mother and Malfoy's ex-wife, Astoria Greengrass previously Malfoy, left shortly after he was born. Their marriage agreement was for one son to be born, she has refuted all claim and responsibility. Malfoy was seen leaving the Ministry after arranging his family title to be transferred to him. Lucius Malfoy is finally in treatment for his rumored mental break and Narcissa Malfoy is traveling, she has entered the muggle fashion district and not been reached as of yet."

"Thank you Harry," she gave him an appreciated smile for the detailed information before letting her exhaustion show.

Harry rubbed her arms before letting her go and handing her the leather bag, "Luna grabbed a few things from your flat and some of James's clothes." After the battle Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were changed people, her long term crush had faded as she spent most of the summer preparing for a career in Quidditch. Before her seventh year had started and after Ron and Hermione had called it quits, Ginny and Harry also gave up instead of forcing their wants on the other person. After her last year Ginny started a successful career as a quidditch chaser and even helped the distracted Luna and shy Harry to go on a date. Harry had told her it was awkward because Ginny had been the one pushing for them to date but he found he and Luna settled into comfortable conversation.

Luna gave him new insights and continued to see things they couldn't, Hermione had learnt to go with the flow a bit better from Luna's influence and Harry looked more at peace with the world. Ginny had been a bridesmaid and Molly and Arthur stood in for his parents after they saw how excited Ginny was for the marriage. That night she revealed Oliver Wood and she had been dating since her seventh year, Oliver who was attending received a brotherly hug from Harry and death glares from every Weasley male.

Once Molly had finished dramatically crying and talked to Oliver, the whole family and matron Weasley embraced him as part of the family.

Hermione was snapped back to the present as Ron gave her a clumsy hug, "be careful, we're going to take care of Lestrange."

"The Ministry has called in court for a quick trail before his sentence, this is a huge win for us today." Harry clarified before giving her another lopsided grin.

The three said their goodbyes before Hermione changed into dark blue linen pants and a loose but concealing gray blouse. She wore the flats Luna had packed for her and returned the green stuffed dragon to his previous size. It made her curious when the dragon held no movement or sound like most magical toys did, it could have been a muggle toy.

The room was almost too silent as Hermione's brain continued to work as she laid down over the covers. Half of her expected Narcissa or Draco Malfoy to pop up and demand she doesn't touch the small boy. His breathing is soft but troubled, his face and nose are still red and his hair plastered to one side of his face. He still looked like a peaceful angel with his light hair and round face though. She was able to finally forget the pale beaten face of Draco Malfoy, in its place was the sleeping face of Scorpius Malfoy.

It was dark when she woke next, small panicked breaths were coming from the shaking boy that was now closer to her with a tight grip on her shirt. A whimper escaped his mouth before she reached down and began to stroke his hair and back, soon he was calm again after she began to hum. Hermione looked over to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy, he was sleeping and looked a little healthier, though he was still too pale.

_()_

He had been changed into faded blue hospital pajamas and was positioned on his back, his face was sharp but handsome. His hair looked light and soft, it was clean and washed falling around his head and forehead in a relaxed manner. She was observing how long his body was laid out when a small voice brought her back to Scorpius.

"I'm hungry," he sounded grumpy and tired, before rolling away from her and crawling to the side of the bed towards his father. "Daddy," he sounded unsure, "wake up daddy," Hermione heard the hints of hysteria in his voice.

"He is sleeping for now, would you like to go to the cafeteria with me?" She sat up and moved closer to where Scorpius was crouched.

"Daddy said I may wake him up, always," he turned his blue eyes to her before looking back to his father, "DADDY!"

Hermione was shocked by the loudness of the small boy, "he needs to rest for now." She stood and stretched before smoothing her clothes and hair, walking to stand between the boy and Malfoy she did the same for him before charming their shoes back on. After the boy was ready Scorpius insisted on kissing his father's cheek, "I always hug daddy before leaving."

She lifted the boy up to Draco where he patted and hugged his father before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Hermione's eyes stung when the boy pressed his forehead to his father's lips, Scorpius patted his dad's head one last time before trying to climb off the bed.

He began to struggle once in her arms, she felt hurt even though she had only just met the boy. "I can carry you," she offered softly.

Scorpius shook his head wildly, "I'm too old for that!" He held up four fingers, "I turn five in April and almost a man," he looked smug now as she set him on his feet and smoothed his clothes. He would turn five in about 3 months but still seemed too small for his age. "You will hold my hand," he declared before offering his with a small bow, "my name is Scorpius Severus Malfoy." His motions and the name seemed to be practiced and perfected, his pronunciation and grammar were outstanding.

"I am Hermione Jean Granger, you may call me Mione though," she figured this would be easier for him to say.

"Hermione," he said slowly without mistake before thinking, "Mione is better, you call me Scorp." When he spoke slowly he could say everything perfectly, but once his voice sped Hermione had to focus a little more before understanding what he was saying.

She smiled at his bossy tone, "nice to meet you Scorp, shall we go?"

"Don't forget Vinny!" He pointed urgently to the green stuffed dragon, she walked back to the bed to collect it before putting it in his arms. He turned to Draco after grabbing her hand, "I'll be back daddy, don't leave please!"

Hermione was surprise at the cheerful way he pulled her from the room, while Hermione tried to look for signs Scorpius pulled her down the hallway to their right. He guided them towards a private dinning room in their ward where she placed two bowls of mac'n'cheese in front of them.

Scorpius eyed the food for a moment after deeming it edible he placed his napkin on his lap before digging in with excitement. The nurse that had checked over Scorpius was now eating a salad down the long table and benches. He glanced at Hermione throughout their meal, smiling uncertainly a few times.

Hermione broke the silence, "I like your dragon Vinny."

Scorpius grinned before patting his mouth with his napkin, "thank you, he's my friend since I was a baby. Daddy got him after he named me!" He was very excited about this and held the dragon tighter. "He is a dragon like daddy and my favorite, do you have a favorite dragon too?"

She laughed at his smile, "I don't, but I once saw a baby dragon named Norbert."

A gleeful laugh left Scorp, "Norbert! I have a dragon named Norbert! Daddy got him in New York," he seemed to speed up but Hermione understood each word. "Before we move to London where granny and grandpa live, we go to Am-er-ica and visit caves and the ocean and beaches and forest. We camped like dragons and sleep outside, daddy showed me stars, we have con-stel-la-tions, oh and the toy shop I got to pick out Norbert!"

After he was finished telling her about a dragon larger then his dragon he buried his head into her lap and stomach. His body curled before he pushed his way onto her lap with Vinny in tow in a similar fashion of a cat. He rubbed his eyes before beginning to pout that he was tired.

"Are you ready to go back?" She questioned gently rubbing his back unconsciously.

The nurse was finished and now standing looking curious, "don't know how you could understand that kid, he switched to French halfway through."

Hermione blinked, she had learnt French but always was aware of the language change but she had not picked up on the boy changing languages. She was even more curious and interested in the bilingual boy who loved dragons. The nurse made her exit as Hermione's focus was back onto Scorp.

He nodded his head against her chest before wrapping his arms around her again, "daddy." Hermione increased her soothing rub as the boy continued to ask for his father.

"Let's go back and see him," Hermione stood and began to walk back, Scorpius stayed awake but didn't protest to being carried. The night staff's eyes followed the pair curiously whispering about the famous Hermione Granger with a child in her arms. She ignored the whispers before closing the door to the private room, Scorp had raised his head and was looking at his father. Setting him on the bed, it took him no time to curl into his father's side before placing Malfoy's arm over his smaller frame.

Hermione had to look away from the heartbreaking scene when her eyes landed on Malfoy's chart. After seeing Malfoy still sleeping and Scorpius dozing she flipped the cover open and felt faint.

Lestrange had not only beaten him physically but also hit him several times with the cruciatus curse and a mysterious hex that had caused his blood to burn. He had been placed in the coma to make sure he remained at a steady temperature until the hex weakened and could be removed fully. His magical core had been so depleted his body couldn't even breath without charms to assist the organs to function, casting a lumos would have been his death in that alley. Hermione had just put the chart back when a nurse and healer entered the room, they bustled around and spoke quietly after she removed Scorpius back to the bed.

He had woken again and clung to her shirt, she sat on the bed with him on her lap as they watched the two work over the sleeping Malfoy. After they confirmed he was mostly healed and no longer needed to be in the coma they reversed the spell and left the room. Hermione almost expected him to wake up then but he continued to sleep peacefully. She thought of the owls she should send to let them know she would not be into work tomorrow but the child clutching his dragon in her arms stopped her thoughts.

"Ready to sleep? I bet when you wake up your dad will be ready to wake up too," she nodded encouragingly when Scorpius sighed.

"Will you read to me please?"

She looked around for a book but saw only gossip rags and the paper on the table for reading. Luckily Luna had packed a few books for him, after he banned the 'children' books Scorpius had her read from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. After Scorpius politely insisted upon The Warlock's Hairy Heart, instead of falling asleep he repeated some of the lines from memory as she read.

Though the story ended in a gruesome manner Scorpius added, "never do magic that harms your heart." He touched his chest before looking back to his dad, "that's me and daddy's-" he paused. "Daddy and I," she grinned at his correction while he soaked in her smile as praise. "That's our favorite story, read The Fountain of Fair Fortune next!" He won her over when he added, "please!" During this story Scorpius curled on her lap so he could see the book before falling asleep against her.

The book slipped from her hands onto the bed and her legs as her eyelids closed, the sleeping witch missed the sad gray eyes watching her and his son.

_()_

At 6 am Draco woke up a second time, this time he was able to control his body and sit up while calling a nurse. Hermione and Scorpius where now laying down under the blanket, he guessed she must have woken again once he had passed back out. Yesterday he had accepted his death, his only regret was being unable to get Scorpius to safety. To say he was grateful for Granger's assistance would be an understatement, but that was nothing compared to how she had read to his son last night. The sweet tone in her voice had made is own heart ache, he had heard the added statement Draco had told Scorpius. Though his eyes would not open yet he heard Granger's soft laugh, if he hadn't been in so much pain he would have believe he was dead and having some strange hallucination. But upon opening his eyes he saw Scorp sleeping in Granger's lap while she read before the book of tales slipped from her hands as she too fell asleep.

The nurse entered and gave him the daily prophet and a pain potion, he felt much better until he began to read the top story.

_Yesterday afternoon, Draco Malfoy divorced wealthy father, recently returned from France and son Scorpius Malfoy, abandoned by mother shortly after birth. Was seen entering the Ministry to take the reins of the crumbling Malfoy name from his father, Lucius Malfoy dangerous mental patient at St. Mungo's. _

_Upon leaving divorcee Draco Malfoy was attacked by the crazed Rodolphus Lestrange, Death Eater fugitive for almost 6 years. Death was eminent after offering his son, Scorpius, and money to the mad criminal, when none other then war hero Hermione Granger arrived at the scene!_

_Our source in the Auror's office informs us the ministry witch subdued Lestrange before saving the child from harm and possibly death. War hero Granger has now taken the child into her care due to his unfit parents. Can she help the boy and save him from the Malfoy name? Your devoted servant, Rita Skeeter will find more answers others attempt to hide!_

Draco saw red, he was back for a single week and already his son and he had been sneered at, ignored and now blatantly attacked in the paper. He would need to inform his mother immediately so she could handle the vile reporter. It used to be Potter being torn apart in the papers, now it was death eaters and purebloods that received the abuse. How any one still believed the paper provide the unbiased facts must obviously be an idiot.

He could move his legs but felt frozen watching the soft sleeping face of Hermione Granger, she had grown up well and had a warm aura surrounding her. His son was sleeping soundly tucked into her chest, he felt foolishly jealous that his son was sleeping next to someone else so comfortably. As much as the image warmed his heart he felt the crushing void left in their lives without a mother for Scorpius. Draco had hated it, but he was honest and open with his son why he had a grandmother but not a mother like Draco and other children.

A chill ran up Draco's spine, before he could make sure he was presentable his mother came bursting into the room. Her eyes lingered on Granger and Scorpius before she hurried to his side, "oh Draco my dear! I have been worried since I heard, I just thank Scorpius was unharmed."

He gave his mother a smile, she had obviously cornered a nurse and demanded to know everything before coming to greet her son and grandson. Draco was about to look at the pair to his left when his mother jerked the paper from under his arm.

"Rubbish," she burnt the paper after it was crumbled.

"You should take care of your little bug," he gave his mother a meaningful look.

She scoffed and waved her hand, a small match box appeared in her hand before disappearing in her sleeve. "She has been contained, though we need to select a new reporter for damage control, Robinson retired." Narcissa floated around the room until she stood next to the bed where Hermione and Scorpius were curled upon. She watched them with a cold but curious face while Draco watched his mother's face soften the longer she looked.

Finally Narcissa returned to his side and spoke softly, "Lestrange has already been given the kiss, I understand I have Miss Granger to thank for my family's life."

The strong woman began to break after locking the door, Draco pulled his mother to sit on the bed before patting her back. "We are safe mother, Scorp is fine and I am fine, we are not leaving you."

She scoffed again before laughing softly, "being a father has greatly improved your ability to comfort, though it is I that comforts you." His mother seemed to grow wider as she rested his head against her shoulder.

Draco tried to stop it but the sob was already escaping his mouth as his body trembled. "I shouldn't have taken him with me mother! He was in danger and I let him get hurt!" He tried to muffle his voice to assure Granger and Scorpius remained sleeping during his weak moment.

"Shh, you couldn't have known Draco, you kept him safe, I know you did all you could. They told me your magical core had been weakened considerably, you must have been doing all you could to escape with Scorpius."

He accepted her comfort before sitting straight again, "thank you mother, should I wake-" Draco looked to the still sleeping pair, only then did he realize his mother had placed silencing charms around them.

"Let them sleep dear, Mr. Potter sent Kreacher to locate me, I should not have indulged myself and allowed you to return here alone. Luckily the old bat remembered my favorite hideaways and was able to find me, the elves at home have been worried sick over you-" If Narcissa was a bird her feathers would be standing up at the moment, "to think I wasn't there for my children."

His mother straightened before standing, "officials are waiting for your statement before our morning interview with a reporter named Creevey, he will be with the Aurors as well at my request. Rita hates the boy," she seemed to cackle at her choice, "get dressed dear." She held out his black attire with distaste though she wore all black as well. After he took the clothes and stood to go to the washroom Narcissa pulled a curtain around her grandson and the sleeping witch he was clinging onto.

No governess or nanny had been allowed to hold Scorpius, he chose only his father or herself to hold and touch him. She was conflicted on how she felt about the trauma her grandson had experienced to cling to a stranger instead of his father like he preferred. Narcissa sighed at the sweet sleeping boy before securing the curtain with a silencing charm and a light sleeping spell that would hold for at least an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG_

Hermione fought to open her eyes, she felt abnormally tired and the room was too quiet for her comfort. Instead of the open room greeting her, a thick curtain was around them, she sat up fully breaking through her exhaustion. Her wand was still under the pillow, she idly smoothed her hair before securing it in a french braid as Scorp slept.

Upon peeking from the curtain, she secured it once more praying no noise was made to alert the room to her presence. Three Aurors, including Ross, were sitting on the couch facing her across from two blond heads, one was Draco Malfoy and the other was no doubt his mother. Standing behind the seated Aurors was none other than Harry and Ron, they were glaring at Draco with their arms crossed. On one of the chairs closer to the door was Dennis Creevey taking notes and eyeing the speaker with great focus.

The silencing charm had been removed when she touched the curtain, Hermione quietly charmed her area not to make noise before recasting the kidmuff charm around the still sleeping boy.

"…thank you for meeting with us, as we informed Mrs. Malfoy, Lestrange has received the kiss, we need you to fill in from the time you left the Ministry to when Miss Granger found you." It was Ross speaking in his even and strict tone.

"I left the Ministry after settling family affairs-" Draco began, he sounded stronger and gave no hint at being on the brink of death the night before.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron's voice broke into Draco's beginning.

"Resting," Draco responded smoothly, Hermione shifted towards Scorp when he began to toss looking for contact.

"But you won't let us see her! How do we know she's behind that curtain?! What are you up to Malfoy!" Ron was almost shouting.

"Weasley!" Ross scolded as Harry was harshly whispered, "Ron, shut it!"

Hermione had heard enough, she secured Vinny in Scorpius's hands before slicing the curtain to open away from the gathered group. After straightening further and removing the silencing spell on herself she walked around the bed, only Dennis saw her but his perked up squeal brought everyone's eyes to her.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione honed in for the kill, "I wasn't aware it was protocol for a _consultant_ of the Auror Squad to ask such questions before even listening to the information concerning a dangerous fugitive and not allowing the officials to complete their report. Now shut it so the _professionals_ can get his statement!" She huffed before sitting gracefully facing Dennis and diagonal to the Malfoys and Aurors, after a smile towards everyone but Ron who was silent and pale instead of red.

Draco was looking at her with wide astonished eyes, she was suddenly very self conscious of how she had entered the conversation and obvious interview. After a moment he cleared his throat and turned his eyes back to Ross and the others on the couch.

"I planned to stop at a park in muggle London with my son when I felt someone following us, I tried to get my son to a safe location for us to apparate but there were too many people present. Lestrange approached me in the crowd and disarmed me, he was prepared to blow up the whole street if I did not follow him." Draco's eyes darted to her concerned expression before looking away just as quickly. "I attempted to get my son to a safe distance but Lestrange made it clear he would kill him before he could…

"Once inside the alley I gave Lestrange my wallet and attempted to inform someone of our location. Before I was able to alert someone's attention, wards were placed and Lestrange began his attempt to harm Scorpius and I for my father's actions. I do not recall much after the attack began but have been informed I will survive and my son was unharmed."

He turned back to her but his eyes lingered this time, she could see the same sadness in Draco's pale gray eyes that had been reflected in his son's blue eyes. She could hear Ross, Harry and Narcissa's voices but her attention was still locked on Draco. The room was silent when Draco's eyes turned away from her, within seconds his body was a motion and going towards the curtains.

Hermione could now hear a high-pitched scream, her heart pulled her towards the bed but she resisted the urge by staying rooted to the chair. Draco had the curtain open as the lights began to flicker, the papers and flowers in the room began to shake like there was an earth tremor. On the bed sat Scorpius rubbing his eyes as he screamed with all his might, she felt the silencing charm around him break from his own uncontrolled magic. Draco pulled back for a second as if burned before he leapt onto the bed wrapping his son up before rolling away. As the pair cleared the bed the whole curtained area exploded in flames, the Aurors were quick to put out the flames while Harry and Ron moved to stand on either side of her.

Scorpius seemed to register his father was alright and wrapped an arm around his neck, she noticed how his fist automatically grabbed at his fathers shorter hair.

"MINE! MINE!" The small boy was now looking panicked at the others in the room, he drew back into his father before his eyes rested on her. "MINE!"

She understood then that the boy wasn't simply screaming mine, without concern for the others in the room or the man holding Scorp she approached the boy. As soon as she was close enough Scorpius used his other arm to wrap around her neck bring her closer to him. Hermione noticed he refused to let either adult's neck go, she was level with Draco's chest as he hunched a little to allow his son to hold them both. The huddled three didn't notice the flash of a camera.

"Daddy, Mine," Scorpius repeated.

"Mione," she corrected softly, Draco's arm around Scorpius brushed her stomach making her aware of their closeness again.

"Mione," the boy repeated, "daddy, this is my Mione, while you slept we watched you till you woke up. I tried to wake you but you were sleeping, Mine said you wake up later and we eat and it was delicious and Vinny was there." Scorpius smiled, "I told her about Norbert cause she once had a dragon named Norbert," the child was cheerful as if yesterday had never happened.

Hermione was beet red as she looked between the close faces of Draco and Scorp as he said mine instead of Mione and when he introduced her as my Mione, Draco's cheeks were slightly red but his whole attention was on the cheerful tone of his son. She was caught between Draco's relieved smile and Scorpius excited smile and eyes when Draco laughed saying, "English Scorp."

"Can we go home now?" Scorpius looked to be pleading but from a raised eyebrow look from his father he changed his wording. "May we go home now?"

"Soon buddy, daddy needs to finish a little business before we go." Draco used the hand not holding his son to brush at his son's hair, Hermione attempted to back away but his fist had already tangled in her braid.

"I'm hungry," Scorpius continued to give his father a pleading look.

Before Draco could reply, Hermione chipped in, "how about I take you to get something to eat while your father finishes?" She looked from Scorpius's hopeful face to the conflicted look on Draco's as he looked to her the first time since she had approached them.

Draco was saved from replying as his mother appeared beside of them, "that's a splendid idea."

"Granny!" Scorp cheered and released Draco and Hermione to launch himself towards Mrs. Malfoy. She caught him easily and spun him once as the boy squealed in delight, Narcissa set him on his feet when he began to wiggle. "You stay here with Daddy… please." Scorp took Hermione's hand before looking around, "where is Vinny?"

Draco cringed looking at the empty area where the burnt bed had been… along with the favorite green dragon. Before he could disappoint his son Hermione waved her wand and transformed a hospital pillow with great concentration. He was impressed at the replica as it floated to Scorp's open arm before he turned expectantly towards his father.

Draco tried to forget about the others in the room watching them as he bent to embrace his son before kissing his forehead. Scorpius grinned before quickly giving him a peck on the cheek, he had already decided he would inform his son men don't kiss other men on his next birthday. He could see Potter's and Weasley's jaws drop but ignored his discomfort, Creevey had paused in writing and was watching them curiously with the other seated Aurors.

Scorpius dragged Hermione from the room already chatting with her about eating his favorite breakfast of bacon, raisin toast with strawberry jam and eggs. When Draco looked back to the group in the room he realized he was grinning like a fool, he quickly cleared his throat and frowned as Potter and Weasley slipped from the room as well.

_()_

Like the night before Scorpius guided her through the hallways and found the cafeteria in under a minute. She requested his preferred breakfast and did the same for herself, Scorpius was placing the napkin on his lap and talking of his plans for the day. He wanted to go home so his dad could fly with him as promised before lunch and reading lessons with a woman he called Mrs. Nibbles, she was unsure if that was her real last name. He explained to her when Draco was busy she would teach him but he frowned saying he didn't like her.

Hermione was about to ask him what he was learning when Harry and Ron came around the corner with labored breaths. "How did you find this place?" Ron asked.

Scorpius seemed to shrink into her side leaving his food alone, she placed him on her lap and faced him towards Harry and Ron who were sitting across from them. "Scorpius, these are my best friends, Harry," she pointed in his direction, he had a soft smile for the boy. "And this is Ron," Ron on the other hand began to scowl at Scorpius causing him to draw back.

Hermione shot him another look before lifting her wand and tapping it with her finger lazily, "Ronald."

Ron straightened and smiled quickly before opening his mouth, "so, you like dragons?" He seemed to regret asking such a civil question but wasn't willing to take it back and openly pick on a child.

Scorpius looked to her before answering, "yes sir." Hermione smiled at his polite tone.

Harry laughed, "I have three sons around your age named Teddy, James and Albus, they like flying the most."

He began to fiddle with her shirt as he tried to turn away from the others in the room, Hermione frowned. "I think you would like them, they are sweet like you are, they enjoy to fly with their father as well." Scorpius looked back to Harry with a more open look, he gave Harry a quick smile before glaring at Ron.

Hermione laughed and nudged Scorpius, "eat your breakfast, I'm sure your dad will want you back with him soon."

"May we play together first? Last time here daddy showed me a castle!" Scorpius was now turned to face her, the two strangers out of his thoughts again.

"You need to eat so you will have the energy to play," Hermione grinned as the boy went back to his spot and plate eating quickly but in small bites and a closed mouth.

Hermione looked back to Harry and Ron, Harry was still giving her a funny look while Ron huffed before beginning to fill a plate with food. Scorpius was sitting in a raised seat, napkin over his lap while he used his utensils perfectly and patted his mouth delicately. After he was finished Scorpius picked at the faded red pajamas, "I need to get dressed now," he looked to her expectantly.

She transfigured his shirt into a maroon t-shirt before changing his bottoms to tan shorts. Scorpius picked at his shirt, "blue with buttons please," she changed the shirt to the color blue as his shirt the night before and changed it to a polo with buttons. He looked to his shorts next, Hermione had transfigured her own clothes to a gray long sleeve t-shirt and black knee length shorts. "Black shorts please," she chuckled and made his similar to her own, he grinned with excitement before hopping off the bench.

"Will you tell the Malfoys where we have gone?" Hermione asked facing towards Harry.

"We'll think about it," Ron replied through a mouth of food.

Before she could scold him Scorpius spoke, "gentlemen chew with their mouth closed."

Ron looked shocked at the boy while Hermione and Harry broke out in laughter, Scorpius was already grabbing her hand to drag them towards the play area.

"I'll tell them," Harry called after her, she blocked out Ron's loud complaints.

Scorpius once again pulled her along as she tried to look for signs, he seemed to be better at directions then Harry or Ron and soon they were where they wanted to be. A handful of children around Scorpius's size were already playing tag inside the castle shaped jungle gym. There were child size tunnels that glowed faintly with changing walls, one of the tunnels opened to a foam pit and another took to you a watch tower towards the top. This area in the hospital was gated with a surly looking nurse watching the children with a paper in her hand.

Instead of entering the play area he chose to watch the others with an anxious look, his grip on her hand tightened considerably.

"Would you like to ask them if you can join their game?" Hermione asked encouragingly, she brought them closer but he refused to let her hand go. Instead of responding Scorpius shook his head, looking more terrified despite wanting to be there. "May I go in with you? I've never been on the inside," she gave him another gentle tug to get him inside the fake grass surrounding the castle.

Scorpius rubbed the grass with his feet but didn't move, his eyes lingered to a rope like swing with a disk to stand on over foam that flowed like water. She pulled him to the swing, the other children were all in the tunneled areas, but he still seemed hesitate to climb on and swing on the disk. A bench like swing tucked to the side of the castle drew her attention, large papery white roses were growing around it.

Without letting herself rethink the decision Hermione swooped Scorpius up before twirling them once and situating herself on the swing with him on her lap facing forward. Scorpius grabbed the ropes for the swing tightly despite her arm around his middle, he cheered when they would swing forward. This broke the boys shyness, soon he was pulling her into the tunnels and insisting they both jump into the foam pit.

Soon a girl with blond curls came up to Scorpius to see if he would play with them, Hermione played the first few rounds with him before he insisted she watch from outside while he played. She left the play area with a grin, even the nurse was smiling, though she looked to be trying to flirt…

Hermione followed the nurse's gaze towards the entry lobby outside the gated area, there stood Draco Malfoy with his hands in his pockets and a giant grin on his face. Once he saw she had spotted him he hurried over, they stood a few feet from the other with the fence as a shield between them. Draco was shaking his head now, "I am astonished you got him to go inside, he only wanted to watch the others play last time."

Hermione wanted to pry but resisted, it felt odd now and it took a moment for it to sink in that this was their first almost private interaction since meeting again. While he was awake that is, she tried to think of something to say but nothing seemed appropriate for the situation.

"Thank you," he spoke softly.

The words made her head spin from the flash of blonde hair in the castle and to the blond now leaning towards her on the fence, his face was inches from her own. He gave her a dazzling smile, "though thank you doesn't seem sufficient… this is yours" his eyes were back to the castle as he offered her the shrunken bag from Luna.

"DADDY!" Instead of panic Scorpius's voice was filled with excitement, "stay there!" His curly blond hair disappeared again as the boy made his quick exit to his father.

"Be careful!" Came Draco's call a bit to late for his son to hear, Hermione found herself smiling again at his concerned look. As discomfort settled between them Scorpius appeared racing for the gate, Draco was around the gate in seconds embracing his son who propelled his body into his father's chest.

Scorpius was speaking quickly and into Draco's jacket giving her no idea to what they were speaking of, Draco whispered his responses back so she couldn't hear the responses. Hermione began to feel uncomfortable standing there as the two carried on in their private world, just as she moved Scorpius's eyes were back to her.

"We are going home now," the boy announced expectantly.

She gave a small smile, already feeling disappointment at their short time together, "good bye Scorpius, it was nice to meet you."

He looked confused, "you are coming, too."

She blushed a little as Draco spoke, "I'm sure she is going to her own home."

Scorpius pouted a moment before Draco whispered something to him, after that the boy grinned and walked to her after begin released. Hermione knelt to look at the boys face, he surprised her by not only giving her a hug but giving her a peck on the cheek before offering his own cheek. She didn't miss the shocked look on Malfoy's face before it turned blank as she kissed Scorp's cheek, when his son came to him he was back to smiling.

"Ready Scorp?" They both waved to her before Scorpius took his father's hand to drag him down a hallway. Hermione chuckled before leaving the area as well, she went down another hallway but still arrived at the floo arrive the some time as the Malfoy pair. Draco's back was to her with Scorpius now dozing in his arms, he was absently rubbing his sons hair and playing with the curl as his own cheek rested on the other side of Scorpius's head. Once they had disappeared into the flames Hermione felt a familiar sense of loneliness settling in.

_()_

It had been two days since she had seen Scorpius, after leaving the hospital she had gone to work late after all before promptly leaving to find and kill a beetle. Only to discover Rita Skeeter had gone missing, in her place was Dennis who told her about his article. It was much more factual and even had a statement from Auror Ross, but nothing could have prepared her for the picture above the more honest story.

Taking up a quarter of the page was the bent head of Draco Malfoy with his arms tightly around his son while he clung to his neck and her own that was turned to the right to face him. Both were paying attention to Scorpius but in the picture Malfoy's head appeared to be next to her ear and neck while she rubbed Scorpius back above his father's arm. She hadn't felt the position was intimate until she saw it through the angle of Dennis's camera, instead of a foot between them it appeared to be two inches.

The harmless article now seemed intrusive:

_At 5:15 pm Tuesday the 24__th__ of January Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpius Malfoy were leaving the Ministry to visit a muggle park in the area when they were ambushed by fugitive Rudolf Lestrange. Auror Ross preformed Lestrange's interrogation and has provided us with a statement. _

"_We have learned Lestrange was informed of Mr. Malfoy's return to London to fully take over his families affairs. (Though Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned he retained his title until his mental break resulting in the change for head of the Malfoy family.) From Lestrange's memory he had been trailing Mr. Malfoy from France and found his chance once Mr. Malfoy entered muggle London." Auror Ross reported._

_Lestrange threatened the lives of everyone around Draco Malfoy, the criminal was prepared to murder the lives of innocent muggles unless the now wandless Malfoy risked his own life. Mr. Malfoy stated, "I attempted to get my son [Scorpius] to a safe distance but Lestrange made it clear he would kill him before he could…" Malfoy was unable to finish but the fear for his son's safety was clear. _

_Once inside the alley the wandless Malfoy was cursed and beaten while protecting his son. Tragedy was prevented when Hermione Granger felt a disturbance on her way home from the Ministry. Miss Granger was able to break the wards protecting Lestrange, using her speed and the element of surprise Hermione Granger was able to subdue and bind the fugitive. _

"_Granger secured Lestrange and alerted the Auror department properly before healing Malfoy and making sure his son was safe while Aurors arrived to secure the area." Auror Ross told us. _

_After a night of recovery at St. Mungo's Draco Malfoy was able to leave with his son who had been unharmed and in the care of Hermione Granger. Mr. Malfoy expressed his gratitude for Miss Granger's rescue and care for his son and himself. Narcissa Malfoy also welcomed the muggleborn witch's assistance stating, "I am grateful my son Draco shed the pureblood beliefs our families have clung to for centuries. Though it has taken tragedy and the threat of extinction, I am glad to abandon my prejudice as well and am grateful that my family is alive thanks to Miss Granger's bravery." _

_It was my honor to be present during Draco Malfoy's statement to the Auror department and for a private interview afterwards. Report Dennis Creevey truly hopes to write more of the cooperation in our healing community. _

The article was million times better then the lies and fluff Skeeter reported but the picture still made her heart ache when she saw it. The page had been folded and stuffed in her current novel at home, after arriving home she had been drawn to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Instead of picturing the dark haired Darcy, Draco's face greeted her while Scorpius's lonely blue eyes still lingered in her thoughts.

Her daily routine had been thrown off since she had locked eyes on Scorpius Malfoy, it broke her heart to see the loneliness in his eyes and in the gray eyes of his father. Ron was still furious resulting in a break from the joke shop, instead of cooling down Ron chose to vent to anyone who was foolish enough not to walk away. She was grateful to have suffered the uncomfortable break up and cold shoulder of Molly Weasley now compared to the years of taking care of a man that still insisted Malfoy was using his son to manipulate her.

Hermione had been avoiding all owls and floo calls from the Weasleys, only Ginny and George had visited her with good intentions. Ginny seemed to be watching her as if studying her, it bothered her that she was the one being observed with the chasers keen eye. George had been the most helpful, it frightened her to the accuracy of his knowledge on what was truly going through her mind.

George had arrived at her two bedroom flat in a whirl of color, his son Fred had given her two bags of fruit flavored furry puffs that melted in your mouth leaving your tongue that color. George was wearing an orange and purple suit and looked a little ridiculous, his son was wearing brown pants and a bright purple shirt with an orange cloak. Fred's thick bushy red hair was sticking in every position, he had smiled and sat in her lap as she shared one of the bags with him. The peaceful and warm feeling she had with Scorpius wasn't present, once the short visit was over George leaned over and whispered something that shocked her to the bone.

"It's not quite the same when you hold a child that isn't your own, when you hold your child you just know it, like magic…. and they will be back" he had given her an almost mad grin as he held Fred close. As quickly as they had arrived they had left leaving her a bit happier, though the feeling had disappeared once Ginny had arrived.

Ginny had visited her once with Oliver and a second time without, the last visit had left a sour taste in her mouth. Ginny's uncomfortable manner had made it clear she was only there because Harry had asked her to check up on her, she took the time to tell Hermione how hurt Ron was with their latest 'situation'. The Weasleys besides George wanted her in their family but only as Ron's wife, they wanted her to do what they felt was best. Harry had somehow avoided the Weasley's anger after he and Ginny broke up, but she was still treated like a disliked cousin while Harry and Luna got welcomed with open arms.

Hermione's self-made solitude had not felt as empty and lonely until the reappearance of Draco and the meeting of Scorpius. Now her neat flat seemed empty instead of comfortable, Friday morning found her frizzy haired with dark bags under her eyes.

Every one in her department seemed to be waiting for her to do all of their work for them. She would have fired half of them but she was not in that position, and her own boss seemed to be one of the people relying on her solving everything. Hermione felt like screaming during a briefing, she chose not to speak to see what everyone had researched about bettering the werewolf colony. After 5 minutes of silence it became clear no one had bothered to do any research, 3 of her coworkers had not even shown up that day.

She needed a break, without even going back to her office Hermione entered the Ministry lobby prepared to floo outdoors. On her way, from the lift her eye caught the sight of platinum blonde hair to her right towards the dreaded fountain to be avoided at all costs. It featured a brave and valiant Harry Potter with her and Ron on either side of him standing proudly together linked by hands. Cascading down surrounding them in a circle were creatures and wizards lifting their wands and right hands, from each wand and hand had sparkling water pouring out. She may have found it elegant and beautiful if she was not one of the three centered there, Harry felt similar to herself while Ron proudly stood at the base picking up witches.

Draco Malfoy was standing with Scorpius holding his hand and looking into the fountain, he was leaning as far as he could to see the fountain while remaining attached to his father. Draco was speaking to a man that appeared to be a lawyer by his robes, his black hair was slicked back and appeared to be pulling his whole face making it tight. They appeared to be speaking business with the lawyer making some kind of note with a self-writing pen.

As if Scorpius could feel her stare, his eyes turned from the fountain and locked onto her as people passed between them. With little warning Scorpius had broken away from his father and was making a mad dash for her. Hermione moved closer to him quickly as the crowd had to stop to avoid the boy crashing into their legs. Once she was close enough she dropped down, Scorpius grinned widely as he launched himself into her open arms.

"Mione!" He bounced as she circled her arms around him.

"Hello Scorp," Hermione looked up to see the worried face of Draco, she gave him a reassuring nod before straightening with him in her arms. "I'm happy to see you, but you should let your father know where you are going before running away from him."

He looked guilty, he twisted to see his father as they walked closer, Draco was still talking to the lawyer but seemed to be trying to wrap it up quickly. His eyes kept coming back towards them, as she got closer Draco relaxed again, she gave him a small smile and nod.

Just before they reached a hearing distance from Draco, Scorpius pointed right to her golden self. "Is that you?"

She wrinkled her nose, "it is me."

"You don't like it?" He questioned smartly.

"Not at all, look how big my hair is," Hermione smiled as Scorpius smiled again before giggling as he looked from her bunned hair to the loose gold hair of the fountain Hermione.

Draco's full attention was on Hermione and Scorpius now, the lawyer tried to get his attention again before Draco held up his hand to stop the interruption. He appeared to be struggling between disapproval and surprise towards his son, his shoulders visibly relaxed when his son gave him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry daddy," Scorpius dropped his head a little and gave his father his sweetest look.

Draco's face softened before the lawyer once again tried to finish their business, "are you sure you wish me to precede?" He made a large parchment roll in his hand, the lawyer had his nose turned up when he looked at Hermione before giving a condescending look to Draco.

Draco furrowed his brow as he looked at the other man, "I have already asked you to precede, I will be expecting the information by noon on Monday." He waved his hand to dismiss the frowning lawyer, his cloak swirled around him as he left in a huff.

Hermione wanted to ask what that had been about but wisely held back, she had to remind herself they had only started being civil towards each other. Draco turned his attention back to them, "I apologize for that, thank you for your assistance," he shuffled his feet looking extremely awkward.

She was saved from grinning at his discomfort when Scorpius spoke, "can Mione go to the book store and ice cream parlor with us?" He gave his father a toothy grin before looking to Hermione with the same grin, she found herself smiling back.

"I don't know if she is able to buddy," Draco reached his hand towards Scorpius before letting it fall away before making contact.

Scorpius turned up his smile and puppy dog look to her, his blue eyes appeared a little lighter today, "will you come with us?"

Before she could fully think it through she was nodding her head, her eyes went back to Draco who now looked conflicted and worried. She thought of changing her mind to avoid the uncomfortable afternoon, but the dread of returning to her office returned. Hermione grinned to Scorpius and then Draco who was now smiling whenever his son turned to look to him for confirmation that she was joining them.

Draco seemed reluctant so Hermione lead the way to the fireplaces, she chose the closest to her before looking back to Draco. Scorpius began to wiggle in her arms again, "I floo with daddy, wait for us!" Instead of wanting to be put down he reached for Draco directly, without pausing Draco grabbed his son from her arms, his hands brushed her arms causing her hair to stand up.

She adverted her eyes, "so the bookstore in Diagon alley?"

Draco mumbled a yes while Scorpius excitedly added a louder yes, Hermione smiled from the corner of her eye before calling for the bookstore and disappearing into the flames. An added rush greeted her as she traveled, never before had she taken a break from work without informing someone. As she exited the fireplace and cleaned herself off a goofy grin spread over her face, she felt strangely free and light just from the simple pleasure of freedom.

When Draco and Scorpius appeared she waved her wand to clean them before Draco set the smiling boy down. Instead of racing off he grabbed both of their hands before dragging them towards the children's books. He pointed out each area in the bookstore and told her the types of books in each, when they approached the colorful area upstairs with jelly bean shaped chairs his tour became more detailed.

He let go of their hands though both lingered close, the area was empty save for them, he used both hands to show her his favorite books he already had. Some he dubbed as baby books, he passed by these more quickly before settling before a shelf with small chapter books. Towards the top Hermione saw a small book about Hogwarts, she grabbed it before flipping through it. It was published as a young wizards guide to Hogwarts, she noticed the chapters were similar to Hogwarts: A History but simplified for children.

"Let me see too!" Scorpius pulled at her robes as he hopped trying to see the book she was holding.

"It is a book about Hogwarts," she knelt so he could see the book as Draco fell into the background.

"I don't have this one, my daddy went there and I'm going there too," Scorpius leaned onto her arm as she showed him the cover and began to flip through the book. On the table of contents a chapter titled Slytherin got his attention, "go to that chapter!" He pointed to the chapter on the page, she flipped to the green and silver pages, on the left was the symbol with the snake for the house below a small Hogwarts insignia. The snake shimmered as Scorpius happily patted her arm, "that's daddy's house and I'm going there too cause I like green and snakes but daddy says I can decide later."

Hermione smiled at the excitement coming from Scorpius, she felt a selfish hint of jealousy that Scorpius was already aware of the magical school and his future education. She covered her feeling with a smile, "that is exciting, do you want to see my house?"

His eyes grew, "you went to Hogwarts too? Show me, please!" When she began to turn the pages to look for red and gold Scorpius stopped her, "let me guess!"

She chuckled at his excitement, "alright, do you remember all four houses?"

Scorpius nodded his head excitedly, "daddy showed me," he looked to be looking her over before declaring, "Gryffindor because you're pretty and brave."

Surprise came over her before a blush darkened her cheeks, "your right." She could now feel Draco's stare as he stood against a shelf out of the corner of her eye, she didn't think she was brave enough to look at his expression.

"I knew it! I learn the houses from a book," Scorpius began to look through the lower shelves.

"You learnt about the houses from a book," Hermione softly corrected.

"I learnt about the houses from a book," Scorpius repeated proudly, his small hand drew out a book he labeled as a baby book. The pages were thick and had one about wizards and witches going to Hogwarts to learn about magic before shortened information about each of the houses. There was nothing about being in Gryffindor because you were pretty but she didn't correct him.

Hermione lost track of the time and her stress related to work while Scorpius read the book with a little assistance from her. After they had finished the baby book they moved to a blue jelly bean chair to read the young wizards guide to Hogwarts. She lost track of Draco as Scorpius became determined to read the book to her, he added in small memories of flying with Draco and watching his father do charms and spells that were like fireworks.

She laughed with the excited boy, it was encouraging to know that Draco had indeed changed. Scorpius held no hatred or dislike, except for cooked spinach, chili and anything that looked burnt. He was excited to learn new things and repeat things he could remember, most of his stories involved lessons from his dad and activities they had done together. He even knew about stories from when he was a baby, his Granny had made a photo album from daily pictures she demanded from Draco. Both had told him little stories relating to the pictures that he retold with great pride and memory.

What amazed her even more was that Scorpius was aware there had been a war, though he gave no indication of any details other then the basics and battles from books. Scorpius was retelling a story between a deal between a confused wizard and a clever dragon when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head quickly and felt the back of Draco's hand linger against her cheek before his hand retreated to his pocket.

"It's getting late," Draco idly remarked looking towards a decorated clock in a tree in the corner. It was half past 2, Hermione was officially past her usual hour break for lunch, she felt guilty but reluctant for the afternoon to end.

Scorpius followed their gaze and gasped at the time dramatically, "we are late for tea with Granny, daddy we have to go!" He hopped up and began to put away the books they didn't want and handed all the books he wanted to the open hands of Draco. Hermione felt awkward again and debated about silently slipping away when Scorpius grabbed her hand. "I floo with you so you can know the way to Granny's too, daddy says only Malfoy's can go to Granny's house."

Something dark moved under her skin, even Scorpius paled as Hermione turned ice cold. A hot hand grabbed her jaw forcing her face up, she could now see the lights were turning to a sickly green with black burning centers. "My mother lives in the floors above our new flat in a small magical neighborhood in downtown London. The manor is being condemned."

The lights returned to normal as two workers from the bookstore came up with their wands drawn. Hermione felt her breath speed as her palms sweated, she had been releasing dark magic with a small child right beside her. She looked to Scorpius and began to feel where he was patting her hand comfortingly, Draco had moved his hand to her shoulder while his other hand rested on Scorpius. She felt her panic attack being suppressed by a magical force, when she closed her eyes and focused she was able to calm herself so Draco could release the calming spell he was projecting.

Hermione reopened her eyes to see Draco nodding to the two men that everything was fine, she put on her best smile. "I must be getting back to work, it was good to see you again Scorpius."

Scorpius looked to want to pout but was stopped once he looked to his father, Hermione followed his gaze to see Draco's serious face looking directly at her. He, unlike everyone except for Harry, could see through her preformed smile of reassurance, she found herself to be annoyed with this.

Before he could speak Hermione nodded to both Malfoy's before practically running from the store. She didn't slow even as she approached the fireplace inside of the leaky caldron and then appeared in the ministry melding into the crowd past the dreaded fountain. No one was around so she slipped into her office without trouble or an unneeded conversation, even her secretary was missing.

Just before five her concentration on the improvements to the werewolf colony paperwork was broken by loud gossip outside her office. Just as she was prepared to silence her door there was a soft knock, a second later it opened to reveal a large vase floating with light orange and pink roses. Curly blond hair raced around the bouquet to where she was seated behind her desk. As she scooted back Scorpius gracefully jumped to sit on her lap and give a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Daddy put the flowers there," Scorpius pointed to the empty right side of her desk, "please," he added as his father waited expectantly.

"Scorpius and I wanted to thank you more properly," Draco spoke as the flowers floated to the selected location.

"Thank you," Hermione looked over Draco's black coat and pants, but the scarf on his neck was blue, they had been dressed more casually earlier but still very formal. He stood there looking awkward until she gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I picked them out," Scorpius announced proudly, the boy was once again dressed like a smaller copy of his father. "Granny said this colors mean appreciation and gratitude," he sounded the words out slowly while glancing at his father for verification.

She focused on Scorpius before finally smiling, "you chose very well." The boy beamed before looking to his father expectantly. Hermione looked to see the cool Draco was still fidgeting as he smiled and nodded encouragingly to his son.

Scorpius pulled on her sleeve and grinned, "granny said girls like flowers, but I told her you liked dragons, too."

She caught Draco's red face as he hid it from view before she nodded to Scorpius, within seconds Scorpius was holding a small dragon figurine. With a push the dragon flew to her flowers before curling to sleep in one of the blooms. "He's Norbert, he will watch you since you don't have a dragon."

Hermione felt the warm feeling return as he looked to see if she liked the small brown dragon. "That's very sweet of you, but won't you miss him?"

"He's not my favorite, and you don't have one," Scorpius insisted.

"You are kind," she looked back to Draco as he stood.

"Good afternoon Granger, Scorp," Draco walked to the door.

Scorpius insisted on another exchange of kisses before he left, once he had taken his fathers hand Hermione chuckled as the boy began to drag Draco along with him. The rest of her day had gone well, Harry invited her to dinner that night so she slipped out at 6 after everyone else had gone home.

She told him of the afternoon visit from Scorpius and Draco while Luna helped James and Albus clean up. She left out running into them earlier in the day and leaving work to read with Scorpius in the bookstore, or the release of dark magic.

Harry had paused, he looked conflicted and she could see the internal battle in his eyes as he thought of Draco Malfoy.

"He wanted to thank me, and I think Scorpius is a bit lonely," Hermione offered as she handed Harry plates to set the table with.

Harry set the stack of plates he was holding before pulling her hand, Luna was reentering, "don't wait for us love." Luna simply smiled and waved them away as if she had already known they would be needing to talk.

Once they were outside on the back porch Harry racked his hands through his hair, "the Weasley's will go ballistic if I tried to have an _actual_ conversation about being civil to the Malfoys. There is no redemption in their eyes, it is insane, INSANE!" Harry bellowed.

Hermione already had a silencing charm in place around them as he continued, "both families protect their own and have strongly vocalized their beliefs. The tables have turned, the Weasley family is a respected name while the Malfoys are brushed out of sight. No matter how hard we fought to exist, everyone has returned to hating the other, I'm tired."

Harry threw his head back before hiding his face, he sat heavily on the patio chair with his elbows on his knees. "I want to punch Ron in the face," he gave her a serious face before they both began to laugh.

"I think he would be able to hear better," Hermione gave a smile before it faded.

Harry was looking in the window to Luna and the two boys helping their mother set the table, "she makes me happy Hermione, and no matter how many times the Weasley's frustrate me, I love them as well." He turned his green eyes to her, "it's not the same for you, I can understand that. Ron will get it together but you can't wait for him, and I saw the way you looked at Scorpius. All I could think of was how I felt when I saw Teddy for the first time, he wasn't mine but I was so grateful I could be there for him." Tears leaked from Harry's eyes, "I have the family I wanted, but you always hold back before joining in with everyone. You're my best friend Hermione," her own eyes stung with tears, "constant and true, you have been the one reassuring me and you know what I'm thinking.

"If any witch can handle the Malfoy's it is you, though Lucius Malfoy is a rotten man, Draco hasn't followed him. It will do them some good to have Hermione Granger shaking up their lives, and think of the house elves you can save." Harry laughed with her, both were wiping their eyes and grinning like fools. "Besides, if he tries anything fishy I'll get a pleased otter patronus announcing his capture and interrogation."

She looked disbelieving, "I'm not dating him or anything, or even have plans to see them again…"

Harry grinned, "Luna informs me otherwise," he gave her a knowing look he had adapted from his wife.

Hermione shook her head before launching herself into his comforting embrace, "the year was a bit dull, we should have guessed we wouldn't have a normal year."

Harry laughed at the shared joke from their Hogwarts years, so much wasn't mentioned and much changed but you could always count on a yearly crisis and Hermione Granger being there with a plan.

Their laughter dulled before Hermione made a quiet confession, "I did it again, I released dark magic without realizing what I was doing. Not many saw but I felt scared Harry," she felt his arms go around her shoulders.

"Luna said you had today, she said you need to let go more before you can fully heal. And if work is troubling you, Kinsley would whip them into shape for you."

Hermione scoffed, "I know for a fact he is in Japan working to better rehabilitation for witches and wizards in Britain, which is much more important. And Luna is insightful as always," she smiled and shook her head.

Harry held her tighter, "thank you for telling me, I know it must have been a struggle for you to loose control like that."

She allowed herself to cry in Harry's warm embrace, she felt his embrace was closest to her fathers, while her mother's and Luna's embraces were soft, Harry and her father always gave her tight embraces. She always had the impression they both could sense her falling apart beneath her bossy attitude, it was a treasured comfort. Both her father and Harry smelled of freshly cut grass and the soil, but Harry didn't have the smell of the dental office and spearmint toothpaste she missed.

After a time Hermione pulled back with a small but broken smile, she knew Harry would not be comforted to see her trying to fake a larger smile. He returned her broken look before looking in towards his family, his expression turned to happiness. "You're going to find your happiness as well Hermione, just hold on a little longer."


End file.
